kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
I'm a Kamen Rider!
is the first episode of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It features the television appearance of Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 1. This episode broadcast was accompanied by web broadcast of the first installment of Kamen Rider Information Program: Poppi Pipopapo's Room. Synopsis Emu, a clumsy pediatrics intern takes young Sota, who is suffering a mysterious illness, to the announcement event of the latest "Mighty Action X", Sota's favorite game. Emu became a medical doctor in order to save someone’s life because his life had been saved once through surgery. However, a mysterious virus emerges from Sota's body and the event turns into chaos. Emu hears from Asuna, an employee of the Ministry of Health, that transforming into a Kamen Rider can save the patient. Emu takes on this "operation" and inserts the Mighty Action X Gashat into the Gamer Driver, transforming into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid! Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Narration: * : Guest Cast * : * : *Emu Hojo (Child): * : *Medic: *Maruo's Mother: * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 1: *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 2: *Graphite Bugster, Salty Bugster: *Bugster Virus: Various Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Mighty Action X *'Forms Used:' **Action Gamer Level 1, Action Gamer Level 2 *'Energy Items Used:' **Speed Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 32, . *Just like Ghost's first episode, this episode takes its name from part of the main Rider's transformation announcement. *Kyotaro Hinata's office is the same room as the office of Soichi Makage from Kamen Rider Drive. *'Video Game References in the episode:' **The gamepad that Emu receives from the doctor during his childhood is actually a , a handheld console created by Bandai which lasted from 1999 to 2003. **Emu mentions that Mighty, the main character from Mighty Action X,"eats to get stronger". This alludes to other game characters who share such an ability such as Kirby or Pac-Man. **When moving around in his Level 1 form, Ex-Aid curls up into a ball and dashes like Sonic the Hedgehog. **The episode establishes that some Rider attacks seem to operate in a rhythm pattern similar to certain games where the timing of the player's reaction determines the strength of the attack such as in quicktime events. **The Genm Corporation's exclusive tech demo of Mighty Action X at a convention hall is a reference to gaming conventions like the Tokyo Game Show or E3 where new video games are unveiled by publishers. **The Gamer Driver upon activation shows a projection of a character select screen featuring most of the Kamen Riders in the series. Character select screens are often used in fighting games or arcade games. It also projects a stage select screen which is often used in older adventure games or in some older platformers like Mega Man. **The Golem Giant Virus Ex-Aid fights loosely resembles the Yellow Devil enemy from the Mega Man games, aside from having two eyes. The Roidmudes created the Bugsters.jpg|Makage's office (top) compared with Hinata's office (bottom). EX WonderSwan.png|The doctor gives Emu a WonderSwan gamepad. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for I’m a 仮面ライダー！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for I’m a 仮面ライダー！ References Category:Season Premieres